Teach him love,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Not an ordinary herbivore love. D18 , collections of short stories on them.
1. Persistent

A/N : I'm starting a collections of D18's long drabbles, and here's the first chapter (: Requests are opened for this collections ~! :D

-x-

* * *

"Doesn't he look so cute?"

Glare.

"Aw, I have an urge to hug him!"

Bite.

"I've decided; I'm so going to make him my boyfriend!"

Munch.

"Ah, he's the perfect guy for me!"

Glare.

"Concentrate on eating your bread and stop glaring at people." He heard his best friend mutter softly. He turned to face the silver-haired male, obviously displeased.

Swallowing the bread, he uncapped his bottle of plain water as he finally took his eyes off the crowd of classmates that he was glaring at before. "They just can't stop talking about him, and they are even publicly declaring their love for him when he's just sitting in the corner!" he hissed lowly, ensuring that nobody heard him except for the person sitting beside him.

"Then, Dino, can you just stop thinking about them talking about him, and–" He took a quick glance at who was sitting in the corner; it was Hibari Kyoya "-you didn't even give the slightest hint that you're crushing on _him_."

"Squalo, you don't get-"

"Sure, I really don't get why you always panic when you see that herbivore-hating guy, and sometimes, your face turns red like a ..."

"Apple."

"No, tomato. And lastly, I don't get why you can't tell him that you like him when you tell me that almost every thirty minutes."

Standing up from his seat, he sighed as he stared at his blonde friend. No, he didn't want to hear anymore explanations or excuses.

"Alright, whatever. Just pack your stuff and get to the art room already; it's time. You are always late." Squalo pushed Dino's books and files into the white bag when he saw how his friend panicked again after he noticed the time. Thank god that he, Squalo, wasn't an art student.

Dino nodded before he ran out of the room, and smiled sheepishly as he attempted to turn back to wave at Squalo. "See you after school– argh!"

Squalo turned away when he saw Dino run into a wall.

He really didn't have anything left to say about his stupid friend.

Upon hearing the door close, he supposed that Dino was already running to the art room. Tch. He was going to get another earful from the teacher. Turning to his own books that were on the table, he saw a green file lying on the floor near the door. Judging from the art drawings that flew out from it, he didn't need to go near it to know that it belonged to Dino.

As he sighed, he walked to the door– wait.

He saw the raven-haired teen picking up the green file and papers as he left the classroom. He forgot, the always silent guy was an art student too.

"Ah." He predicted that Dino would be saying more about Hibari than usual after school.

* * *

After turning to his right, he immediately stopped in his tracks. _Ah, geez. Cavallone, be more alert. To go to the art room, you must turn left! _

Damn, that pineapple teacher was always picking on him after he stupidly blurted out the taboo word; 'pineapple'. If he were to be late again, he would be dead. Cavallone's death. Not even Squalo could save him.

Dino had his fingers running through his golden hair in frustration as he turned hastily, nearly knocking into the person that was standing very close to him...

Gosh.

Hibari Kyoya.

"A-A-Ah, K-Kyoya!" Seeing a frown on the other person's face, he panicked. Was he blushing like an apple- no, tomato again? "You are looking- Ah no, nice to meet you for the first- wait, uh."

_Cavallone, you... idiot._

He could hear sniggering come from somewhere behind him and Hibari but he was just too anxious to even look.

"You dropped your file."

Dino stared at his file, and shifted his vision back to Hibari. "T-T-Thanks! We're going to be late for our art lesson, aren't we?" He laughed, trying to initiate a conversation as naturally as he could.

The raven-haired teen just nodded his head slightly as he turned and continued walking to the left, taking the _correct_ route to the art room. "Since we're walking the same way, l-let's walk together!" Dino immediately rushed to Hibari's side, walking beside him nervously as he took his file back. He held his file tightly.

Gosh, he swore that he wasn't going to wash this file. Ever.

"You."

"Y-Yes...!"

"Don't call me that."

"Wh-What?"

"Kyoya."

"O-Oh...! Why?"

"... Just don't."

"Eh, why?"

Squalo looked at Dino and Hibari's retreating backs, and sniggered at how persistent Dino was.

* * *

*** Persistent (AU) **

Reviews are well appreciated and wanted.


	2. Red ribbons

A/N : Sorry for taking that long to update, the 3rd and 4th chapters would be updated very soon.

And there's a poll set up on my profile page, so vote whatever you want me to write next :D

* * *

It was two years ago when Dino told him that the red ribbons stand for the courage and love.

He saw how happy Dino was when tying red ribbons on every object he could find in his house.

"Kyoya, being in the mafia is going to be hard for you. But stay strong and brave, because there's Cavallone's love!"

Dino would always smile in a silly way when he told him that.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari stood beside Dino, looking at how expressionless the Cavallone Don was when he untied the red ribbons, the red strings had all fallen.

He knew the blonde needed silence, but definitely not solitude.

The Cavallone family was facing a crisis that was hard to solve. It was hard on the family-lover to witness so many deaths of his family members, and the former prefect understood.

But to see the always optimistic Cavallone behaving like this, he wasn't use to it.

All he could see were the red ribbons slowly being taken out.

The last one was tied to the window frame, and he could see Dino's fingers untying it slowly.

The ribbon was untied, and the red string fell gently, onto his very own hand.

-.

-.

He pulled the ribbon, untying it slowly.

And as he witnessed the last ribbon falling, he was about to turn away until he saw the red string falling onto a pale hand.

Hibari's hand.

His eyes widened slightly when his former student turned to the window, tying the red string back onto the window frame almost gently.

"Kyoya,"

Dino pulled Hibari into a tight hug immediately, breathing in the cologne of the former prefect.

_Courage_.

Hibari was still there, was still here with him.

_Love_.

-.

-.

"Thanks."

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

It was two years later that the house was again full of red ribbons; red ribbons that were tied together by the both of them.

And it didn't seem that silly anymore.

* * *

***Red Ribbons **

Sorry for any grammatical or spellings error found, reviews are well appreciated and wanted.


	3. Hopes

A/N : Looking for a beta D:

-x-

* * *

Dino leaned against the railing, and from the spot that he stood at the balcony, he stared at the stars that were set against a blanket of night sky. He was waiting for a particular person to come; a certain raven-haired male.

He held the brim of the glass close to his lips, breathing in the strong smell of the red wine. It had been thirty minutes. Perhaps he had decided not to...?

_Ah wait, Dino Cavallone, don't get your-_

Hearing the door behind him slide open, Dino turned and smiled at the presence of his former student.

"Ah Kyoya, you are here...! What was it that you want to tell me?"

Hibari closed the door and stood there, not taking any steps forward. He looked at Dino in the eye, and this reminded the blonde of the past; when Hibari had this serious face. However, he looked more serious than usual. It was a strong expression.

"... I'll make it short."

A memorable past.

"_If possible, let's stay together."_

"I find it impossible now."

His smile faded for a few seconds before he smiled even brighter than before. "I understand," he said, and that wasn't the reaction that Hibari expected. The blonde himself didn't expect that he would react like this either.

Looking at the silhouette outside of the glass door, he understood. "... That person is waiting, Kyoya." And his smile remained, even when his former student had left the balcony.

The sentence that he had expected Hibari to say.

_Then since he had expected._

-.

-.

-.

He lifted his head up, and saw dark clouds covering the stars.

He chuckled at his own stupidity.

_Then why did he get his hopes up earlier?_

* * *

*** Hopes**

Reviews are well appreciated and wanted.


	4. Traits

Hibari was someone that everyone feared in school.

He wanted the best results, actually no: he didn't want the best, but he actually demanded the best results. Those who failed to do so, were probably already prepared for the worst.

He was responsible in his work, he was serious in his job, and he would not allow any mistakes.

Hibari Kyoya, 23, a teacher in Namimori High School.

-.

There was this particular student in Hibari's class that he had noticed.

Not that he was overly attractive or something, but Hibari Kyoya noticed almost all of the negative traits about this Italian that just transferred over to Namimori High.

Firstly, the words that this blonde wrote were almost illegible. Hibari had a hard time marking his crumpled worksheets. Secondly, he was always the last one rushing into the classroom, almost late. Thirdly, this blonde would always fall for seriously no reason at all and Hibari would always have to bandage the wounds for him when the doctor was not in, which was frequent. Fourthly, this blonde wasn't a troublemaker, but he attracted all kinds of trouble. Yes, a trouble magnet. And Hibari often had to help him out. And a lot more, he couldn't even count them.

Dino Cavallone, 16, a student in Namimori High School who made Hibari's every single day as his teacher, hectic.

-.

Besides from all the countless negative traits of Dino Cavallone, there was one he didn't know was negative or positive.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari would always see Dino standing outside of school, holding onto a silver portable umbrella as he looked into the sky. It was as if Dino was waiting for something.

He didn't know how long did Dino stand there, but he would always see Dino outside when he left the school at six. And soon after the blonde noticed he was here, the Italian would take another quick glance at the sky before rushing away.

He didn't know if this was a negative trait or a positive one, since he would have to say Dino Cavallone literally did nothing but stood there.

Dino Cavallone always did things to confuse him.

* * *

It was another day that Hibari almost strangled Dino to death.

He came to class late again, smiling sheepishly as he rushed to his seat, pretending that he didn't see his raven-haired teacher's glare. And then Hibari sighed when Dino's letter of explanation of why he was late was totally illegible.

And then he had to take Dino who was injured to the school infirmary after seeing the blonde accidentally knocking onto someone, which resulted in him rolling down the stairs.

It was – no, it wasn't really that fun to see how Dino tried to persuade the blue-haired school doctor not to wash his wounds with the 'deadly' antiseptic spray which probably, for the blonde, hurt a lot.

It was just interesting.

"Cavallone, just don't move and do as I say." The blue-haired doctor sighed, frustrated, as he tightened the grip on Dino's wrist and took the bottle of antiseptic spray up.

He couldn't help but to smile just a little when Dino forced out an awkward smile and tried to escape from the doctor, as if the infirmary was a living nightmare.

And suddenly the blonde stopped moving and stared at him.

"You smiled – IT HURTS!"

Dino immediately pulled his right hand back and his eyes prickled with tears immediately as he cursed softly in pain. Hibari's smile faded quickly and gave a light cough.

"That's cheating, you sly doctor!"

"Mukuro, I'll leave him to you then." Hibari mumbled softly as he briskly walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

It was six again, the time for him to go home. He packed his stuff neatly before recalling what happened earlier and sighed at Dino's stupidity.

The blonde had transferred to this school for less than three months ago, but it seemed as if Dino had been here for so long already. Perhaps Hibari was always helping Dino get out of the trouble since the blonde was new here.

He walked slowly out of the teachers' office and to the entrance of the school gate, and saw that it was raining heavily. It had been a long time since it rained last – was that Dino?

Hibari saw the blonde walking, almost running recklessly towards him with the portable silver umbrella. He also saw the obvious pink shade on Dino's cheeks even though the sky was dark.

"I know you will be out here at six – no, I don't mean, I just want to say I didn't know you will be out at six and since it's raining do you mind me walking you to the station or if your house is nearby, then I can walk you home!"

Hibari stayed silent for a moment as Dino managed to say his 'speech' in a one breath.

Well, Hibari guessed he knew why Dino was always outside the school at six even when everyone had gone home. Silly actions at times... Hibari didn't know what to say.

"You are smiling again," Dino blinked with surprise.

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts and quickly stopped smiling as he lowered his head.

"I wasn't smiling."

"Y-You were!-"

"Aren't you going to shelter me back home? There's no need to talk so much,"

Damn, he didn't even notice he smiled. Dino Cavallone made impossible things happen at times, seriously. Like how stupid he was, how careless he was, and how .. naive he was.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari lowered his head, this time careful not to let Dino see him smiling as they walked out of the school sharing the umbrella.

And Dino did had a positive trait after all, Hibari mused as he decided not to take his umbrella out of his bag.

* * *

**- Traits - **

Thanks Rasha013 for helping me with it, she is awesome ((:

And I'll be working on the prompts that are given, sorry for the delay ^^;


End file.
